The present invention relates in general to child safety seats for use in vehicles for restraining the child passenger in the vehicle, and more particularly to an improvement in construction of such child safety seats wherein the releasable buckling parts for the harness arrangement is positioned in a generally inaccessible location relative to the child passenger, yet readily available to other passengers in the vehicle.
A variety of child safety seats have been devised and constructed heretofore for supporting and restraining children in vehicles such as automobiles. Many of these child safety seats are used for supporting infants and small children in locations outside of the vehicle as well as in the vehicle. It has been found that conventional safety belts and harnesses devised for adult passenger usage in automobiles are less desirable for use with infants or small children. Therefore, most child safety seats developed heretofore have provided harness arrangements in association with the child safety seat with the seat and/or harness in turn being connected to the preexisting seat belts in the vehicle.
However, where the releasable buckling parts or fittings for a harness or seat belt are within the reach of a child or an infant, there is always the possibility that the child or infant will inadvertently release the mechanism and thus release the safety restraint intended and provided by the child safety seat and its associated harness arrangement.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to disclose and provide an improved child safety seat construction for use in vehicles wherein the releasable buckling parts or fittings associated with a harness for the child safety seat are generally inaccessible to the infant or child passenger in the child seat.
It is another object of the present invention to disclose and provide a child safety seat construction as in the foregoing object wherein the child safety seat construction incorporates receptacle means in the seat in a generally inaccessible location to the child passenger in which the buckling parts may be maintained in such a manner that the child will not be able to easily reach them, yet another passenger, such as an adult passenger who is placing the child into or out of the seat, can easily reach the buckling means.